


Сны о тебе

by Tauriel_Lorien



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: AU, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:26:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tauriel_Lorien/pseuds/Tauriel_Lorien
Summary: После разрушения Горна "Нормандию" забросило на Иден Прайм. Кайдену снится Шепард. Много чувств, немного пафоса и размышлений Кайдена о прошлом. Шепард жил, Шепард жив, Шепард будет жить – и даже Биовар не убедит меня в обратном. АУ к концовке игры и частичный ООС персонажей.





	Сны о тебе

**Author's Note:**

> Это очень старая работа, одна из моих первых.

И снова этот сон. Третью ночь подряд майор Кайден Аленко видел один и тот же сон: Шепард лежит на обломках каких-то зданий и смотрит в небо. Он так близко, что кажется - достаточно протянуть руку, чтобы коснуться любимого лица... Видение исчезает, и Кайден просыпается. Так было две ночи подряд. Но сегодня кое-что изменилось: Шепард повернул голову, посмотрел на Аленко и тихо произнес, как выдохнул: «Кайден, прости...».  
Кайден подскочил на кровати, мгновенно проснувшись. Голос Шепарда все еще звучал в его голове. Аленко не сомневался ни мгновение: капитан жив! Как он вообще мог подумать, что его любимый может умереть? Один раз Шепард уже умирал. Одного раза достаточно. Но где он? Тяжело вздохнув, Кайден понял, что есть только один способ узнать, было ли то, что он видел, всего лишь сном или чем-то большим. Ему следовало пойти к Лиаре Т’Сони. К ней нужно было пойти сразу, после первого же сна, но Кайден знал, что она все еще любила Шепарда, и это останавливало его.  
Шепард... Кайдена сразу потянуло к этому человеку. Идеальный солдат Альянса, выросший на космических кораблях. Первый человек-Спектр. Аленко восхищался им, думал о нем, считал его своим другом, но истинную природу своих чувств он понял только после гибели Шепарда. Два года он считал его мертвым. Два года ему казалось, что его сердце остановилось и больше никогда не забьется вновь. Потом начали ходить слухи о том, что Шепард жив. Та встреча на Горизонте ошеломила его. Шепард действительно был жив, и он служил «Церберу». Шепард и «Цербер». Мир Аленко стремительно рушился. Кайден наговорил на Горизонте много лишнего. И еще тот тяжелый разговор на Марсе... Самому потом было стыдно. Он одного не учел: это же был Шепард, и он просто понял Кайдена. И просто попросил ему верить. Нес на руках тяжелораненого Аленко на «Нормандию». На Цитадели вместо того, чтобы отправиться сразу на Совет, пошел в больницу. Кайдену сначала казалось, что он в бреду слышит голос Шепарда: «Не смей умирать, майор. Это приказ», но это был не бред - доктор Мишель подтвердила, что капитан был здесь сразу после того, как Аленко прооперировали. А он не мог смотреть своему капитану в глаза. Потом была жалкая попытка флирта в больнице. И неоправданная ревность к Лиаре. Он и на предложение Ундины согласился только из-за этой глупой ревности. Мог ведь сразу отправиться на «Нормандию» и честно признать свои чувства. Быть рядом с любимым человеком. Столько потерянного времени... А теперь у него была только та ночь, перед боем в логове Призрака, последний поцелуй на Земле и скомканное признание в любви в момент эвакуации Кайдена на «Нормандию». Шепард, ты же поклялся, что вернешься!..  
Кайден решительно отбросил в сторону сожаления и сомнения. И только подошел к выходу из каюты, как прозвенел звонок личных сообщений. Это была Лиара:  
\- Кайден, пришло сообщение от адмирала Хакета! - взволнованно сообщила азари. - Они разобрали обломки Горна и не нашли там тела Шепарда. Зато нашли тело Призрака и адмирала Андерсона в крайне тяжелом состоянии.  
\- Доктор Т’Сони, я иду к вам, есть еще кое-что о капитане, - быстро, пока не передумал, сказал Кайден.  
Лиара встретила его на пороге своей каюты-лаборатории.   
\- Он снится мне уже третью ночь подряд. С того момента, как нас выбросило на Иден Прайм.  
Лиара подняла на него взволнованные глаза.  
\- Кайден, тебе нужно было сразу сообщить об этом мне. Мы находимся на Иден Прайм, том самом месте, где стоял протеанский маяк. Капитан был под воздействием маяка, и тебе тоже немного досталось.  
Конечно, Кайден помнил. Еще бы не помнить. Их первое совместное задание, первый раз, когда капитан спас ему жизнь.   
\- Я сначала решил, что это всего лишь сон.   
Лиара сочувственно посмотрела на Кайдена. Аленко покраснел. Конечно, она все знает про него и капитана.   
\- Кайден, я люблю Шепарда, он самый дорогой и близкий мне человек. И больше всего на свете я желаю ему счастья. Ты тоже один из самых достойных людей, которые мне встречались. И мой друг. Я рада, что вы нашли друг друга, и счастлива за вас. И я все отдам за то, чтобы Шепард был жив.   
Его снова охватил стыд. Лиара не человек, а азари, и чувствует она иначе. Слово «ревность» вообще отсутствует в их лексиконе. Идиот.  
\- Лиара, прости меня. Я... слишком долго сомневался, слишком долго думал, боялся отказа. А ты тогда, на первой «Нормандии», была такой решительной.   
\- Кайден, я азари. Мы не сомневаемся в чувствах. Они или есть, или их нет. Но поверь, я не была решительной. Просто Шепард настолько уникальная личность, а миссия на Илосе была фактически самоубийством. У меня не было времени на ожидание. Но мы отвлеклись. Вернемся к твоим снам.  
\- Первые два были совершенно одинаковые. Шепард лежит на развалинах каких-то зданий, смотрит вверх. Сначала я решил, что он... - майор запнулся, - мертв, но вдруг грудь слегка приподнялась, он дышал. А сегодня повернул ко мне лицо и тихо выдохнул: «Кайден, прости...». И все, я проснулся. Я помню, ты как-то увидела в голове капитана данные с маяка протеан. Можешь понять, что я видел: сон или нечто большее?  
\- Это называется «объятия вечности», объединение сознаний. - Лиара помолчала. - На самом деле, с людьми это делать достаточно опасно. Но ты биотик, так что может получиться, хотя риск все равно остается. Ты готов?  
\- Можешь не спрашивать. Конечно, готов! Ради него я готов на все, ты же понимаешь.  
Лиара подошла к Кайдену, и у него внезапно закружилась голова. Он будто начал проваливаться куда-то вниз и вдруг увидел Шепарда. Тот лежал на руинах, раскинув руки, и тяжело дышал. Нагрудник капитана был в крови. Шепард судорожно пытался опереться и приподняться, но не мог. Обломки зданий, похожие на земные. Но это не Земля. Конечно, это же Терра Нова! И тут Кайден потерял сознание.  
Голова раскалывалась на части. Правда, лежала она на чем-то мягком и прохладном. Как сквозь вату, доносились голоса.  
\- С его имплантатами проводить объединение сознаний! О чем ты думала? - сердитый и взволнованный голос доктора Чаквес.  
\- Если бы не его имплантаты, я бы вообще не проводила «объятий вечности» - голос Лиары, - зато теперь мы знаем, что Шепард жив и где он находится.  
\- Когда летим? - спросила доктор.  
\- Я сообщила адмиралу Хакету. Как только инженер Адамс и Тали смогут наладить управление «Нормандией».  
\- Лиара, доктор Чаквес... - тихо позвал с кровати Кайден.  
\- Кайден, как твоя голова? – повернулась к нему доктор Чаквес.  
\- Бывало и лучше, но сейчас это неважно. Джокер сейчас не сможет поднять «Нормандию»?  
\- Ты же понимаешь, наша посадка не была запланированной. Чтобы настроить заново все системы корабля, нужно время. Нам и так повезло, что нас выбросило на Иден Прайм и Асгард всего лишь в часах полета. Ретрансляторы не работают, и неизвестно, сколько времени займет их наладка. Хотя адмирал Хакет говорит, что все не так плохо, как показалось вначале.   
\- Но у капитана, возможно, уже нет времени! - заволновался Кайден, попытавшись приподняться, но тут же упав обратно на подушку.  
\- Кайден, если кто и будет бороться до самого конца, так это Шепард. Кроме того, ты же знаешь: что бы мы ни думали про «Цербер», их имплантаты могут поддерживать жизнь капитана очень долго. Доктор Чаквес подтвердит.  
\- Полностью согласна. Если он еще жив, то уже не умрет, - заверила доктор. - А все остальное я вылечу.   
\- А связь с Терра Новой? – спросил Кайден.  
\- Связи нет. Там были Жнецы, и неизвестно, выжил ли вообще кто-нибудь...   
Кайдену пришлось смириться с отсрочкой. Хотя все его мысли уже были там, возле Шепарда. Увидеть, прикоснуться к стриженной ежиком голове, губами коснуться сухих обветренных губ, почувствовать прикосновение сильных рук...  
\- Я хочу помочь в починке «Нормандии», - снова попытавшись приподняться, сказал Кайден.  
\- Ага, сейчас, - ехидно ответила доктор Чаквес. - Ты отсюда еще часов шесть не выйдешь. Спать, и немедленно!  
\- Но, доктор... - попытался протестовать Кайден.  
Чаквес, не дав ему договорить, вколола снотворное, и Аленко провалился в глубокий сон.  
Кайдену снова снился Шепард, только на этот раз это был просто сон. Сон-воспоминание. Ему снилась их единственная ночь. Он принес ту самую бутылку перуанского бренди, подарок капитана. Они разделили этот вкус на двоих. Их соединенные губы и сплетенные на постели тела. Сон был таким ярким, что по пробуждении Кайдену показалось, будто он слышит рядом дыхание Шепарда. Сердце болезненно сжалось.   
Только бы ты выжил, капитан...  
\- Как голова, Кайден? – спросила доктор Чаквес.  
\- Все отлично, спасибо. Как там с починкой?  
\- Взлетаем через два часа. Если Джокер сможет собраться. Хотя Кортез тоже способен сесть в кресло управления, да и Тали готова при необходимости.  
Аленко не нужно было объяснять в подробностях состояние Джокера после отключения СУЗИ. Их пилот был влюблен в искусственный интеллект «Нормандии». Причину отключения пока никто не понимал, но все были уверены, что это так или иначе связано с уничтожением Жнецов и разрушением Горна. Ответ на этот вопрос был только у Шепарда.  
Кайден встал с кровати и направился к выходу из больничной каюты. Почти на пороге он столкнулся с Лиарой.   
\- Лиара, доктор Чаквес сказала, что мы скоро вылетаем.  
\- Да, все готово. Правда, топлива крайне мало, хватит только до Асгарда, и то если будем очень экономными.   
\- Как Джокер?  
\- Уже готов. Стоило только сказать, что Шепард жив, как к Джокеру тут же вернулось осознание действительности. Сейчас он прокладывает оптимальный маршрут. И, Кайден, ты понимаешь, что на данный момент командиром «Нормандии» являешься ты?  
Аленко с запозданием понял, что это действительно так. После Шепарда он был старшим по званию офицером на корабле. Но, совершенно погрузившись в свое горе, как-то упустил этот момент.  
\- Спасибо тебе за все, Лиара.  
Кайден решительно направился в боевой центр, откуда прошел в кабину пилота. В пилотском кресле он обнаружил Джокера, просматривающего навигационную панель. В соседнем кресле сидела Тали и тоже что-то сосредоточенно настраивала, обмениваясь с Джокером короткими фразами.   
\- Джокер, Тали, добрый день.  
\- Майор Аленко, добрый день, - поздоровалась Тали.  
\- Привет, Кайден, - не оборачиваясь, буркнул Джокер.  
\- Что с вылетом?  
\- Да хоть сейчас.  
\- Нужно еще проверить работу навигационных систем и инженеру Адамсу провести последнюю диагностику наших двигателей, - не согласилась Тали.  
Джокер фыркнул.  
\- Перестраховщики...  
\- Тали, сообщите мне, как только все будет готово, - велел Кайден.  
\- Конечно, майор, - кивнула головой та. - И спасибо за то, что дали нам надежду на спасение Шепарда.  
\- Мы обязательно найдем его, Тали.  
Еще бы ты не хотела найти его, Тали'Зора вас Нормандия. Кто мог подумать, что один человек способен закончить войну, которую вы, кварианцы, вели с гетами почти триста лет? Шепард, пройдет еще триста лет, и никто не поверит, что ты смог фактически в одиночку вернуть кварианцам их родную планету.   
Аленко проверил состояние оружия и брони, поговорил с Гаррусом и Кортезом, связался с адмиралом Хакетом. Состояние Андерсона было стабильно тяжелым, в сознание он еще не приходил. По сведениям адмирала, на Терра Нова могли остаться выжившие. Там еще в начале колонизации было построено большое подземное сооружение, включающее в себя больницу, жилую зону, хранилище и пункт обороны. Майору Аленко было дано дополнительное задание – найти этот комплекс и выяснить его судьбу. К тому же там можно будет пополнить запасы топлива. При этом адмирал подтвердил слова Лиары о том, что ретрансляторы пострадали не так сильно, как думали вначале, и так как в распоряжении Хакета находились на данный момент лучшие ученые Галактики, принимавшие участие в строительстве Горна, можно было рассчитывать на скорейшее восстановление межгалактических перелетов.  
Через два часа после выхода Кайдена из медотсека «Нормандия» взлетела с Иден Прайм.  
Несмотря на опасения Лиары по поводу топлива, на перелет до Асгарда его хватило спокойно. «Нормандия» облетела Терра Нову, сканируя поверхность. Колония лежала в руинах. Глядя на укрупненные снимки, Кайден и Лиара опознали место, которое они видели в сознании майора, и катер под управлением Стива Кортеза вместе с Аленко, Лиарой, Гаррусом, доктором Чаквес и Тали на борту вылетел туда немедленно. Все вместе они подошли к месту предполагаемого местонахождения Шепарда - Кайден был совершенно уверен, что это то самое место. Но капитана там не было. В глазах у Аленко потемнело, он покачнулся. Гаррус подхватил его.   
\- Кайден, успокойся, это точно здесь, и вот, смотри: кровь, - Лиара наклонилась над бурым пятном.  
\- Я уже делаю экспресс-анализ, - достала медицинский сканер доктор Чаквес.  
\- Но где Шепард? – тихо спросил Кайден.  
\- Здесь был вездеход, вон его следы, - Тали указала на две широкие полосы с рисунком от шипов, уходящие куда-то за горизонт.  
\- Да, это кровь Шепарда, - выдала заключение Чаквес, закончив с анализом.  
Сердце Кайдена забилось сильнее. Все-таки не сон. Ты где-то здесь, капитан...  
\- Идем по следам вездехода. Кортез, ты нас слышишь?  
\- Да, майор. Следовать за вами?  
\- Да. Может, ты увидишь с воздуха больше, чем мы. И возьми на борт доктора Чаквес. Не спорьте, доктор, мы пойдем пешком.  
По следам вездехода группа шла почти час и очень устала. Терра Нова была практически полностью разрушена, под ногами сплошь груды камня, куски металла, пластика и стекла.  
\- Майор! - раздался в наушнике голос Кортеза.  
\- Да?  
\- Вижу вездеход, на юго-востоке от вас. Попробовать связаться?  
\- Конечно!  
\- Майор, связь установлена, переключаю на вас.  
\- Вы из Альянса? – прошипело в интеркоме.  
\- Майор Кайден Аленко, Альянс Систем, кто вы?  
\- Лейтенант Генри Новак, шестой флот Альянса. Вас прислали нам в помощь? Что происходит? Что с Землей? Жнецы разрушили все башни связи, и мы ничего не знаем. Трое суток назад мы были уверены, что наше подземное убежище уже не выстоит. И вдруг Жнецы неожиданно замерли, и все закончилось. А сегодня утром мы нашли капитана Дэна Шепарда в очень тяжелом состоянии.   
\- Майор, вы нашли его... Лиара, Тали, Гаррус, Шепарда нашли! Он жив!  
Дружный выдох облегчения лучше всяких слов показал, в каком все находились напряжении.  
\- Майор? – снова зашипел интерком.  
\- Где сейчас капитан Шепард?  
\- В больнице. Ему была необходима срочная операция, но результатов я не знаю. Мы выехали на разведку, пытаемся найти выживших. Пока безрезультатно. Связи с убежищем нет, там мощные экраны.  
\- Проводите нас в убежище, и я расскажу все, что знаю.   
\- Конечно, майор. Мы уже движемся вам навстречу.  
Через несколько минут вездеход подобрал Кайдена и его товарищей. Аленко ввел лейтенанта в положение дел. Последние новости, которые слышали колонисты Терра Новы, были о неудачной попытке «Цербера» захватить Цитадель. Потом началась массированная атака Жнецов, и связи с внешним миром больше не было. Лейтенант также рассказал о том, что сейчас все выжившие инженеры пытаются наладить связь с командованием Альянса. Кайден успокоил Новака тем, что у «Нормандии» есть возможность связаться с адмиралом Хакетом. Разговаривая с лейтенантом, Аленко ни на минуту не переставал думать о Шепарде. Только бы увидеть, убедиться, что его капитан действительно жив...  
Вездеход подъехал к совершенно ничем не примечательной площадке и остановился.  
\- Что-то случилось? – поинтересовался Кайден.  
\- Нет, это и есть вход в убежище. Сейчас увидите.  
Вездеход резко опустился вниз. Плита сверху закрылась.   
\- Вот и все. Добро пожаловать в убежище! Рядовой проводит вас в больницу, а я - в штаб, расскажу о победе.  
\- Да, конечно.  
Солдат провел экипаж «Нормандии» по длинному слабоосвещенному коридору, попутно поясняя, что они экономят ресурсы. По дороге им никто не встретился. Свернув в еще один боковой коридор, они оказались перед закрытой дверью. Солдат набрал код доступа, и дверь распахнулась.  
Больница убежища действительно была очень большой, но все равно люди и инопланетяне, находившиеся в момент нападения Жнецов на Терра Нова, лежали даже в вестибюле и коридорах. Раненых было слишком много.  
К вошедшим подошла усталая женщина в униформе медика Альянса. Рядовой представил ей Кайдена и его спутников.  
\- Вы из Альянса? Прислали на помощь? Мы победили?  
\- Альянс вместе с остальными расами действительно победил. Жнецы уничтожены. Но мы здесь с одной-единственной целью: Шепард. Это он спас всех нас.  
\- Конечно, капитан Шепард. Человек, который уничтожил генофаг и создал союз кроганов и турианцев. Я была поражена... Мы так верили в него - и не ошиблись. К сожалению, увидеть его сейчас вы не сможете: очень тяжелые ранения. Мы провели утром одну операцию, сейчас готовим его ко второй. Беспокоиться не о чем, капитану предстоит длительное лечение, но его жизни ничто не угрожает.  
Кайден больше не мог молчать.  
\- Но если операция еще не началась, хоть на минуту... прошу вас, доктор...  
\- Райнс, майор. Операция займет не более часа, - пожала плечами она, но заметила, как лихорадочно блестят глаза Кайдена. - Понимаю, он ваш друг...  
\- Больше чем друг. Намного больше.  
Доктор вздохнула.   
\- Только через стекло.   
Кайден был готов на что угодно.  
\- Доктор Райнс, - обратилась к ней Чаквес. - Я медик «Нормандии» и штопаю этого мальчишку уже не один год. Могу я присутствовать на операции?   
\- Доктор Чаквес, я полагаю? - Райнс обернулась и позвала сестру. - Отведите доктора в отсек обработки и передайте хирургу, что она будет присутствовать на операции. А майора проводите к окну второй операционной. Потом верните сюда.   
\- Спасибо!..  
Райнс устало улыбнулась. Все было понятно с этим кареглазым темноволосым мужчиной. Влюблен, как мальчишка. Как же хорошо, что они нашли капитана Шепарда! Война принесла слишком много горя. Пусть хоть эти двое будут счастливы...   
Сестра отвела доктора Чаквес в отсек обработки. Перед дверью Карин дотронулась до руки Аленко:  
\- Кайден, с ним все будет хорошо. Повторю еще раз: главное - что он жив, все остальное я вылечу. К тому же эта больница оснащена всем необходимым, не хуже больницы Цитадели. Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.  
\- Спасибо, доктор Чаквес.  
Сестра повела Кайдена дальше по коридору и показала на окно.  
\- Вот. Через несколько минут капитана увезут на операцию.  
Кайден замер, не смея пошевелиться. На носилках лежал Шепард. Его лицо было очень бледным, глаза закрыты, все тело оплетено проводами, датчиками, трубками. Грудь медленно поднималась и опускалась.  
\- Шепард... - выдохнул Кайден. И не заметил, как одинокая слеза покатилась по его щеке.  
Носилки с капитаном вкатили в двери операционной. Вместе с ними вошла и доктор Чаквес.  
\- Идемте, майор, - промолвила сестра.  
Аленко вернулся в вестибюль. И сразу наткнулся на три ожидающие пары глаз.  
\- Жив. Он жив.  
Через час увидеть капитана не удалось: Аленко пригласили на совещание в штаб. С помощью Тали удалось наладить связь с убежищем через «Нормандию». Хакет был несказанно рад, узнав, что Шепард жив, - казалось, невидимая тяжесть свалилась с его плеч. Он подтвердил, что ретрансляторы будут работать, но на это понадобится время, а также сообщил, что во все земные колонии отправлены корабли Альянса. Конечно, их прибытие затянется на несколько недель или даже месяцев. Штаб убежища пообещал предоставить «Нормандии» топливо и все необходимое для полета к Цитадели. Как только Шепарда можно будет транспортировать, корабль вылетит с Терра Нова.  
Наконец, все переговоры и совещания были окончены, и Кайден отправился в больницу.  
Уже знакомая ему сестра проводила его в палату. Шепард лежал на кровати и спал. Часть трубок и проводов была снята, но все равно их оставалось предостаточно. Лицо капитана было очень бледным.  
Кайден присел на стул возле кровати и слегка коснулся руки Шепарда - только для того, чтобы убедиться, что это не сон. По лицу капитана пробежала дрожь, и он тихо, не открывая глаз прошептал:  
\- Кайден, прости...  
\- За что простить?  
\- Я тебя убил...  
\- Шепард, ты о чем? Я здесь! Живой и здоровый.  
\- Ты мне снишься.  
\- Кэп, открой глаза.  
\- Если открою, ты исчезнешь. Ты всегда исчезаешь, если открыть глаза.  
\- Шепард, ты мне веришь?  
\- Безгранично, Кайден.  
\- Тогда открой глаза. Просто доверься мне.  
Шепард послушался. Первый раз в его глазах Аленко увидел такую смесь боли и безумной надежды.  
\- Кайден?..   
\- Все еще сомневаешься? – с легкой улыбкой спросил Аленко и, приподнявшись, коснулся губами сухих горячих губ своего капитана. - А теперь?  
Из глаз Шепарда потекли слезы.  
\- Эй, Шепард, не надо. Все хорошо. Ты спас всех. Жнецы уничтожены. Почему ты думал, что я умер?  
\- Катализатор предложил мне выбор из трех вариантов. Первый - уничтожение Жнецов, но при этом гибнут все, у кого есть имплантаты, в том числе ты, СУЗИ и я. Второй - синтез между органиками и неорганиками. И третий - управление Жнецами. Синтез я отверг сразу: нельзя делать такое не спрашивая, да и пример гетов и кварианцев стоял перед глазами. Управлять Жнецами – это значит потерять свою личность, стать частью их, а кто знает, что случится через века? Ведь это буду уже не я, и все может повториться вновь. Первый вариант я считал самым верным и чувствовал, что остальные - ловушки. Но решиться на него... Перед глазами все время был ты, но я не мог поступить иначе. Ты понимаешь, Кайден?  
Кайден видел, каких усилий капитану стоило все это сказать. Про СУЗИ Аленко решил промолчать.  
\- Ты еще спрашиваешь! И даже если бы я умер, ты не должен был так себя терзать. Что значит моя жизнь, когда на кону - жизнь миллионов в Галактике? Лучше расскажи, как ты оказался на Терра Нова.  
\- Я на Терра Нова? Не знаю... Последнее, что я помню, – вспышка света и безумная боль. Потом были сны о тебе. И все, больше ничего не помню. А как ты здесь оказался?  
\- Нас подхватило какой-то волной и забросило на Иден Прайм. «Нормандия» получила повреждения. Ничего критичного, но требовался ремонт. А я начал видеть сны о тебе и только на третью ночь понял, что это был не сон. Шепард, я тебя больше одного никуда не отпущу! Не хочу, чтобы ты мне снился, хочу видеть тебя только наяву. И рядом с собой!  
Шепард улыбнулся:  
\- Слушаюсь, майор Аленко.  
...

Три сотни лет спустя доктор Лиара Т’Сони будет рассказывать своей дочери историю, ставшую легендой: о капитане Шепарде, первом человеке-Спектре, о спасении Галактики и о том, как найти капитана помогло самое прекрасное чувство на свете – любовь.


End file.
